Hunting the Soul DISCONTINUED
by VEGETARIAN.MEAT.LOAF
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION: Song of the Black Rose
1. Chapter 1 The New Kid

**Hey, so I'm posting a Soul Eater story while I should be working on my Bleach fan fiction. I've just started watching/reading (yes, I do both,) Soul Eater, so I don't know all that much. And I would totally be watching it right now, but I've grounded from all things modern, so forgive me if I'm leaving anything important out :) ~VML**

Chapter 1—The New Kid—How Mysterious is She?

~Soul's POV~

Lots of people were whispering in the halls in the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). There was supposed to be a new student sometime this week. I didn't get what was so special about a new student after Kid started attending, but that was before I heard the details.

Her name was Huntress Li'van. She was from a place I had never heard of before—Autumn Town. I did some research—just to make sure it was real, it's not like I was stalking her or anything—and it's a lot different from Death City. It was a bright and colorful place compared to our symmetrical buildings and dark alleyways. I was surprised to hear that no one knew who her partner was… In fact, no one knew if she was a meister or a weapon. That was what caught my interest.

Just like when Death the Kid arrived at DWMA, Black Star immediately wanted to "assassinate" the person "stealing" his "spotlight". I was curious to see how it went down, but he would have dragged me along anyways. At least this time he'd persuaded Tsubaki to be his weapon instead of pathetically trying to use me in battle. That poor girl; she really needs to stick up for herself more.

Wednesday morning, I sat legs crossed in front of the school waiting for Huntress Li'van to make her appearance. Hopefully she wouldn't be three hours late like Kid had been on his first day. Then again, she probably didn't have an entire house to perfectly align before stepping out the door—that would be so uncool. Wednesday morning, I sat legs crossed in front of the school waiting for Huntress Li'van to make her appearance.

~Huntress' POV~

I was early—school started at seven o'clock, and it was six thirty. I sighed and let my arm fall back to my side. My boots clacked against the white marble steps leading up to the entrance of DWMA. Students turned their heads and murmured to each other as I walked by. I didn't really mind—after all, I was rather new to their environment.

A gust of wind blew hair out of my face and my cape billowed in the wind. I used my hand to block the sharp light from my eyes. _Clack_. I reached the last step. _Whoosh_. I heard the weapon before I saw it. There's nothing like being greeted to your first day of school in a new city by a giant ninja star.

~Soul's POV~

I was shocked. I completely expecting Black Star to make a big over dramatic entrance and give a large speech about surpassing God, but this—he had attacked the girl without a word. I wasn't even sure if that was Huntress Li'van. Sure, I'd never seen her before, but that didn't mean she was the new student. I wanted to get up and halt Tsubaki flying through the air, but I couldn't move. Turns out, I didn't need to.

The girl I assumed was Huntress side-stepped without even looking up. Flinging her arm out to the side, it stuck directly through the center of Tsubaki, leaving the ninja star to spin around the girl's wrist helplessly. But the moment only lasted for a second. Huntress took grip on Tsubaki and flung her effortlessly through the air. She had aimed for Black Star where he stood hidden—or so we'd thought—on top of the building.

~Huntress' POV~

The star turned back to human form before colliding with my assaulter. Good thing, too, because she was on a dead-on course. They clumsily thudded together and fell from the tower roof. I sighed tiredly as the spiky blue haired punk fell flat on his face and his companion landed with a crack on his back—probably breaking something.

Though in truth I was inwardly smiling—not that if I was actually smiling anyone would notice, because I wore a mask covering my face from the bridge of my nose down my neck to where it became part of my top, which was actually a cape zipped from my neckline to below my bust. From there, it separated and was held to my waist by a black and white striped belt. The color faded from sky blue at my nose to white around my stomach. Well, my attire at the time isn't important, so we're moving on.

Before thinking about much, the blue haired kid had leapt to his feet and was pointing at me, spouting some nonsense about being a star and surpassing God. I didn't pay much attention honestly, and I decided to cut his temper shorter.

"What was that?" I called, tilting my head in his direction. His head seemed to grow larger and his nostrils flared visibly from where he stood in a battle stance some…maybe ten yards away. "I didn't quite hear you in that tiny voice you're speaking with."

Someone was laughing hysterically. I turned and saw him, the white haired boy rolling on his back and holding his stomach by the entrance to the school. He sat up and wiped his eyes. With one arm still crossed against his stomach, he opened his red eyes and grinned at me. He had sharp teeth, I observed.

I turned and faced the punk again. I didn't know how dangerous he could be, no matter how stupid he seemed.

**I checked the time. 6:32**

**What do you think? I will definitely be back for chapter 2, because I really like where this story is going with my editors. I hope you keep reading the following chapters, because that makes me happy. ~VML**


	2. Chapter 2 Smoothie?

**Time: 6:32**

~Soul's POV~

When my eyes met with hers, I didn't know what to do, so I gave her some goofish grin and she looked away. Maybe she was scared of me. Nah, if she could stop Tsubaki and throw her back at Black Star like she did, an albino with sharp teeth wouldn't bother her. _Man_, how uncool. I totally blew it.

Blew what? I realized I had just hit on her. Well, she was pretty. She blew Tsubaki out of the park, and _damn_, Tsubaki was hot! But Huntress was different. She practically _glowed_ with hotness. Her long green hair flowed down past her knees, and her eyes were sharp lavender. That mask of hers added a sexy factor to her face. I could clearly see her stomach and her hips rounded nicely. I noticed the same for her boobs, and I think my nose started bleeding. **(A/N: I can't believe I wrote this! XD)**

There was a thud in my chest, but I ignored it. Cool guys like me don't have problems looking at a hot girl's body. I felt like I needed to shrink into the shadows despite that. I was thoroughly embarrassed for having been turned away like that. I resided to watching the fight proceed.

Huntress Li'van was certainly more than we had thought. She had to be at least a two star meister-if she even was one. Huntress continued to evade Black Star's attacks one after another, without even trying, and he was giving his full effort. It was like he couldn't see her, almost like trying to pinpoint your target through smoke. At one point, it looked like she was dancing; twirling about with her arms to the side, but then she grabbed Black Star by the shoulders and flung him into a wall. Tsubaki clattered against the stone floor before transforming back to human form.

I was up on my feet and running towards Huntress like I thought I could stop her by myself. I was about fifteen feet away when she disappeared in a blink. Then she was up in my face before she slithered down like a snake and slipped between my legs. I had barely registered what happened before she grabbed my ankle and swept my feet out from under me. Uncool, I looked _way_ uncool. She swung me over her shoulder knocked the breath out of me. Yeah, I looked way stupid being carried by a girl.

"Hey," she said. I did my best to look over at her face. "You okay? You looked a little surprised." she sounded concerned, though she never looked away from the smoking hole in the wall where Black Star had disappeared.

I scoffed. "Well, yeah. It's not every day a cool guy like me gets picked up by a _girl_." I instantly regretted the way I said the word "girl". For one, Huntress' arm slacked—most likely on purpose—and I fell with a stunned look on my face to the ground. And two, she looked hurt. Like "My father didn't wish me a happy birthday," hurt. It seemed like she'd experienced more than enough of those types events in her life. Though she was wearing a mask, I could see her bottom lip quivering slightly through the fabric as her eyebrows knitted together.

My thoughts were interrupted by Black Star as he flew out of the dust yelling, ready to pound Huntress from the air. He didn't get to it. Huntress' wrist twitched just the slightest bit, enough for me to see, and Black Star flew backwards through the air once more. She hadn't even looked away from me.

I didn't even remember when she started looking at me, but the pain was clear in her eyes and it pierced straight through me. Then she simply walked away, leaving Black Star, Tsubaki, myself, and the entire student body to stare after her. The door clicked shut and she was gone.

**I checked the time. 6:43**

**Time: 6:43**

~Huntress' POV~

I walked down halls of DWMA and knew I should go to the office retrieve my schedule, but I hurt too much. Sure, I hadn't been dealt any physical damage, but what the albino boy had said weakened me. I kept walking until I reached what seemed to be a library. Once I was inside, I sat in a corner and rocked myself. It turned out there _was_ something a little like being attacked on your first day. It was being insulted by someone you had felt a strong natural impulse to trust.

I almost laughed at myself. _Trust_? That _jackass_? He seemed like a complete jerk after that piece of insight. There didn't seem to be anyone descent in this place. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I hate it here!" I practically screamed despite being in the library. Books flew off the shelves and I might have heard a window crash. Someone around the corner groaned and I panicked.

"Hey, that was so uncool. That was worse than one of Maka's hits." it was the albino. The _jackass_. The _jerk_. I didn't bother apologizing from where I sat in the shadows. "And I came to say sorry..." he mumbled. I heard him shuffling for the door.

I was behind him in an instant. I found one of his hands and took it in mine. I trembled. He wanted to apologize? I felt...happy. He was facing me now, attempting to look into my eyes as I stared at floor. "Don't lie to me."

"Ha, as if. Black Star is busy being lectured by Tsubaki, so consider that an apology, 'kay?" he asked, and I nodded. "Say, I think I owe you an apology, too. Do you like smoothies?" that caught me off guard.

I looked up. His eyes were dead serious, and in the poor lighting of the library, he looked a little scary. "Y-yeah."

His free hand clasped the two of mine. "Alright! After school, then. We'll go get smoothies." He led me towards the door. "Oh, and my name's Soul Eater Evans, but to be cool, call me Soul." I smiled. I heard the clock tick on the way out.

**I checked the time. 7:00. Time to begin.**


	3. Bye, Bye

**Sorry everyone, but tomorrow I'm taking down this story. :'( But don't worry; I'm rewriting it as you read this. I was talking with my editor (my IMAAAAAAAAAGINAAAAAAAAATION) when they pointed out:**

"**blahblablah blablah, blablabla, classified info, blablablah, spoilers, bla—BOOM!" BRILLIANT IDEA! And I'm like:**

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOAH, dude. That's the work of a GENIUS." And that's how it happened. (true story)**

**So, yeah. I'm remaking Huntress, or now known as Tressa (real name). She's a ginger now (get it, no soul? LOL yeah bad pun). Anyway I hope you'll like the new story; Song of the Black Rose.**


End file.
